


My family

by AlexaMondragon



Series: Wolf howls and kitten meows [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Jesse?, M/M, Mama!Hanzo, More Fluff, Nekomata!Hanzo, The litter is a year old now, Werewolf!Jesse, a tiny smidgen of hurt, hurt!Jesse, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: Hanzo came home from a mission, bringing along something that makes Jesse and the pups distress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy, so I'm still alive. Yeah, I'm still keeping the series going. I won't stop. The future is going to have a bit more angst than this, so be prepared.

The moment Hanzo steps out of the hangar, the children all scramble to his legs, nearly knocking him off his feet. They’re a year old now, James has grown surprisingly tall, nearly towering his siblings. Hanzo isn’t surprise considering who fathered him. 

He scoops them up into his arms and they nuzzle his face and neck, scenting their ‘mom’ and the kittens purr, but the pups suddenly growled. 

“What is wrong? Ame? James?” He puts them down and they run to Jesse when he sees the distress the pups are going through. Jesse stops an arm’s length away from Hanzo and sniffs the air. His shoulders start to tense a bit and his brows furrow. A low growl deep in his throat.

“Did any other alpha came to you?” He growls out. Fangs puncturing his bottom lip. 

“Alpha? Jesse, what do you mean?” He takes a step closer to the wolf and pups, but they back away. Hanzo’s hurt evident on his face and the pups whimper at the anguish they smell off of Hanzo. 

“Jesse, I met no other alpha… I’ve only ever known you.” He whispers out. The kittens hiding behind his legs, afraid of the reaction their wolf father is displaying. 

“Don’t lie ta me.” He chokes out. His hands fisted on his sides and the pups whine at the anger emitting from Jesse. 

“Jesse. Why on earth would I ever meet another alpha when I already have you and the kids?” The ire in his voice palpable and his stance tall and strong. He hisses when Jesse moves an inch, thinking that he might pounce and attack. The snarl showing off his fangs and his ears instantly lowered to his skull. 

“Who knows?! Ya ain’t like me, so ya don’t know!” 

“Then you doubt my love for you? Is that it?” He hisses, pushing his kittens behind him. 

“I don’t know, Han. Do you love me?” He whispers out, his voice wavering from the ache in his throat. Like air choking him. 

“Of course I do.” He answers incredulously. His shoulders relaxing.

“Then why? Why do you smell like someone else? You’ve been gone for three months, Han. How should I know that you haven’t met anyone else” The anguish in his voice brakes Hanzo’s heart and Hanzo still doesn’t understand what caused this misery. “What do you mean when you said that I smell like someone else?” His ears perked up in curiosity and he sees Jesse slumping in somewhat defeat. 

“Han, ya smell like you’ve been with another wolf. Another alpha and I just thought ya met another.” He rubs the back of his neck with his robotic arm and sighs through his nose.

“The smell of that other wolf is on ya. So.” He looks at Hanzo with sad eyes and something in Hanzo clicks. 

“Ahh, so that’s what you meant by someone else.” He sighs in relief. Jesse hears the calming thud of Hanzo’s heartbeat and he still doesn’t come closer to Hanzo.  
Hanzo sees Jesse’s turmoil and he makes the decision himself. He takes careful slow steps towards the wolf and when he’s stand and inch away from Jesse he whispers out.  
“Can you put your arms around me now? I would like for you to rid the scent off my person.” Jesse doesn’t need to be told twice. With lightning speed, his arms glomps around Hanzo’s smaller frame and he thoroughly nuzzles his neck and licks where his mating mark is. Hanzo’s arms wrap themselves around Jesse’s waist and he rubs his cheek on Jesse’s shoulder and neck, scenting him as well. 

“I didn’t meet any other alpha. I didn’t even meet any other werewolf.” He chuckles out.

“Then why…?” 

“What you smelt was from another wolf, just a regular wolf. With pups of its own. I stumbled upon them when I was in the woods around the talon base. I heard a yip and followed my nose to a den with three pups, but their parents was nowhere to be found.” He pulls back away from Jesse and rests his hands on Jesse’s cheeks.

“I came to check on them every now and then, and after nearly three weeks I’ve fed them and looked after them from afar. Then, the father showed up. But he was injured and bleeding. He saw me, and I saw so much sorrow and pain in his eyes. He tried to fight me, but his injuries were too severe. I kept coming back, giving them food and water but I always leave after. One day, almost after a month of looking after them, the father came to me and licked my hand. I think he was trying to convey his gratitude. By then he’s healed up and he gave me permission to treat his wounds properly and play with the pups. They reminded me so much of our children.” He smiles in his reminiscing in his memories. 

The pups instantly glued themselves on Hanzo’s legs the moment Jesse bear hugs him. Hanzo kneels down and hugs them tight in his arms. He could feel the kittens climb onto his back and Jesse kneeling in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry I ever doubted ya, Han. I’m so sorry.” He nuzzles and kisses Hanzo’s cheeks and Hanzo purrs in the affections from his mate. 

“This family is the only one I have left, and I wouldn’t give it up for the world, Jesse. Remember that.” 

“Always, Han. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo sorry to cut this one short fellas. It's like already 4 a.m here. More in the future and I still need to figure out how to post pictures in here!!


End file.
